Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to a surgical instrument for controlling gap distance between jaw members using hard stops and overmold teeth.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments, e.g., electrosurgical forceps, utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating tissue to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise electrosurgical energy control and gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue.
One method of controlling the gap distance, uses one or more ceramic dots on one or both jaw members. The ceramic dots are deposited atop one or both jaw members. The ceramic dots may be vapor deposited onto sealing plates. The ceramic dots project from the tissue engaging surface of one or both jaw members and the ceramic dots form a corresponding series of nonconductive stop members for controlling the separation distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue. Most ceramics are stable at elevated temperatures and usually exhibit low thermal and electrical conductivities. In addition, ceramic materials have high melting points and are resistant to oxidation, corrosion, or other forms of degradation to which metals are usually more prone. However, ceramic dots add substantial cost to the manufacture of the jaw members.